


Give Me A Shot

by shift



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Minor Violence, the violence is the crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/pseuds/shift
Summary: *sweats thinking of the things you could do to me*





	Give Me A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?
> 
> (You can skip all of the violence! It's anything that's been italicized.)

Donghyuck wakes up at 9AM with a headache and 58 new messages. He sees that the latest is from Mark and figures that, if it's from him, it must be important. It's not. All it is is a link to a Reddit post and "blah blah blah you're famous!" Unimpressed, he locks his screen and rolls over to go back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, it's considerably later, and he has texts from both Renjun and Jaemin congratulating him on being famous. Confused, he opens the chat with Mark to ask what the hell they mean since Mark is the only one that would tell it to him straight. He sees that Reddit link, though, something in r/creepypms, and it clicks. 

Donghyuck's memory of the previous night ends somewhere around when they started playing “Truth or Dare”. He vaguely remembers Jaemin leaning into his side drunkenly, typing out a bullshit message on his phone. Vaguely. The link Mark sent clears everything up, though. It's a post from user nojam, at about 11:34 pm yesterday, with just the caption "I hate Grindr". The posted screenshots read,

 

 ** _haechan:_** _*straightens tie nervously* h-hi there handsome_  

  _ **nojam:** hi_

  _ **haechan:** *shocked and excited at getting a reply* i j-just wanted to let you know... i, um... *drags toe of shoe across ground, hands behind my back* i couldn't help but notice.. you have b-beautiful hands *blushes profusely*_

  _ **nojam:** thanks_

  _ **haechan:** *quietly* i want them in my mouth_

 ** _haechan_** : _i want them... *eyes grow darker* d-down my throat_

_**haechan** : *shyly, yet earnestly* i want you to pull my guts out through my mouth_

_**haechan:** *sweats thinking of the things you could do to me* i w-want you to hurt me_

_**haechan:** *longingly* i want you to rip me to shreds... *looks at your hands* i w-wanna feel your fingertips pulling my intestines apart_

_**nojam:** sorry i'd rather not_

 

 

Donghyuck grins. That's actually pretty funny. He closes the link and sees that he hadn't deleted the Grindr app last night after that escapade. It's stupid, but a little voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Jaemin asks, "round two?" Yes, round two indeed. He opens the app, navigates to the message screen, and backreads the chat to figure out where they left off. Damn, this guy has got nerves of steel if he hadn't blocked even after Donghyuck's messages got increasingly more grotesque. He scrolls past a particularly graphic one and chuckles to himself. He's probably done enough damage, honestly, so he decides to just delete the app and be done with it.

But. He motions to close the app and his thumb slips. Instead, he opens the guy's bio. Apparently he and his friends really don't think a lot when they're drunk, because this guy is definitely the finest piece of meat Donghyuck has ever laid his eyes on. Sharp nose, high cheekbones, pronounced jaw, the works. If Donghyuck had been standing, he would've sat down immediately at the sight of him. A few of his uploaded photos even look professional--Donghyuck briefly wonders if the guy should add "model" to his bio. Here's the real kicker, though: He's 19, lives in Seoul, and works part-time in a pet shelter. He seems like a total sweetheart. Any guy like this is a killer.

Leaving this kind of an impression on a guy like that is heinous in Donghyuck's books. This beauty, this wonder, this-Jeno Lee, his name is-is a sight to see. He could never let such a fine piece of art slip through his fingers, thinking that Donghyuck is a total freak!! So he opens the camera app to take a video (it's much more sincere than just a message, he thinks) and starts to talk--

"Hey, Jeno, I'm really sorry if I creeped you out last night. My friends and I can get kinda crazy when we're drunk," He says sheepishly, pushing his hair back from his forehead. He prays that it makes him look really attractive. "I hope you can see past that mess and forgive me, and maybe we can start over?" The video ends there because his voice is kind of hoarse (drunk karaoke always gets intense). He quickly sends it to Jeno, not even realizing that he'd forgotten to put on a shirt.

 

* * *

 

Jeno is not prepared to open the best dm of his life in an overcrowded Starbucks and with Jisung of all people peering over his shoulder. It's the creepy guy from last night, but he's changed his profile picture from a dumb meme to..... something somewhat attractive... and he's sent a video? Ignoring the breath on the back of his neck, he opens the video, curious but steeling himself for another rundown of last night's fuckery. Instead, he's greeted with golden skin, messy bedhead, and a voice that could rival that choir of angels up there in heaven. He has to replay the video twice to actually listen to what he's saying.

"What's up with him?" Chenle nods to Jeno, rushing to sit across from them at the table. He's late. Again.

Jisung wrinkles his nose at both his best friend's tardiness and Jeno's pathetic life. "He thinks that guy from last night is hot."

Chenle nearly spits out his coffee laughing. "The guy that asked you to _murder him_?"

"Shut up," Jeno groans, in the midst of typing up a good reply. "He apologized."

"But, his profile picture?" Chenle giggles in disbelief. "You really think he's hot?"

Jeno grimaces, flipping his phone around to let Chenle see the video. His jaw drops. "Holy shit."

"That's what I thought," Jisung agrees. "But how do you know he's not catfishing you?"

"He said my name," Jeno points out, looking back down at his phone. His brow furrows. "He's going out with his friends next weekend and is wondering if I'd be interested in going."

"Yes!" Chenle shouts excitedly, causing some of the other customers near them to look over. Meddling is always fun for him, Jeno thinks to himself. "I mean, yes, you should go."

"I'll tell him I'll go... but wait.” Jeno suddenly fills with dread, looking up at Jisung seriously. “What if he really does want me to kill him?" Jisung nearly snorts hot chocolate out his nose.

"Text us where you're going," Chenle suggests, unfazed. "If you don't reply to us within half an hour, then we'll force my cousin Xuxi to rescue you."

Jisung protests, scrambling to find a napkin. "I can't even go in a bar!"

"It's the thought that counts," Jeno says, lighthearted despite his uneasiness. He hopes it will fade as the date approaches.

 

* * *

 

When Donghyuck arrives at the bar, Jaemin is already hammered enough to greet him with a long kiss. Normally, he wouldn't fuss too much over his best friend, but he's determined to look perfect when Jeno sees him. They've been messaging a little bit for the past week, and maybe Donghyuck is starting to look forward to more than just the cute arm-candy he'd get out of this. Maybe.

"Aw, you're getting stuffy like Mark," Jaemin whines, collapsing into the booth Renjun had already claimed for them. "You didn't even pre-game with us."

"Sue me if I actually want to be coherent when I flirt with a cute boy," Donghyuck replies, shrugging. He sits down next to Renjun, who gives him a small wave. "You wouldn't know, Nana. You're not even coherent when you're sober."

"It's 'cuz you guys make me loopy," Jaemin grins, grabbing for the shot glass sitting in front of Renjun. His hand shakes a little as he pours soju into it, causing him to spill. "Hey, bottoms up!"

"You should take a break!" Mark appears out of thin air, startling all three of them. He grins apologetically.

"This one's for me, actually," Donghyuck bluffs, reaching out for the little cup. Jaemin hands it to him, but it's almost empty anyway from all the sloshing around. “Need to loosen up a little, y’know?”

“But didn’t you just say..?” Jaemin starts, confusedly looking at Donghyuck.

"Oh!!" Renjun exclaims suddenly, pointing across the table at Mark. "Remember that thing you had for that Wong Yukhei guy?"

“You’re leaving us?” Jaemin asks, batting his eyelashes at Mark, who groans. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, peeking down at his phone. Jeno’s just texted him, saying he’s about to walk in. Donghyuck types up a quick description of their location in the bar and pockets his phone again.

“I didn’t sleep with Jung Jaehyun!” Mark is saying when Donghyuck tunes back in. “I wish I had, though.”

“There was that Daniel guy, too,” Donghyuck chimes in, taking great joy in the way Mark flushes.

“I’ve only slept with one guy!” Mark cries out, tired of the teasing. The whole group dissolves into laughter.

“Wait, what?” Jaemin asks, genuinely surprized. Donghyuck is positive he already knew this. “I thought you said you weren’t a virgin when you slept with--”

“He’s not a virgin now!” Renjun interrupts again, for once trying to save Mark some embarrassment. Donghyuck laughs again, but his eyes catch on something beyond the table. He squints, trying to make out the figure. Judging by the confused expression and the sharp angle of his nose, that’s definitely Lee Jeno.

“He looks so fucking lost,” Donghyuck scoffs, quickly pouring himself another shot. He suddenly needs the courage.

“Who, the--oh, the blond one?” Renjun asks, leaning into Donghyuck’s side to get a better view.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” He downs his shot, making a face. “I’m gonna go get him. Jaemin better be gone by the time we get back here.”

“Why me?” Jaemin asks, mildly insulted, but Donghyuck doesn’t pay him any mind, making his way to the entrance of the bar.

Jeno is even more handsome in real life. His shoulders are broad, toned, but not in a gross way, and he’s just wearing a fitted t-shirt and ripped jeans. Donghyuck almost feels overdressed in his turtleneck. He doesn’t have time to fret, though, because Jeno turns to him and asks, “Are you Haechan?”

That voice. Holy shit.

“Yup, in the flesh. My real name is Donghyuck, though. Our table is over here.” Donghyuck motions with his hands, and Jeno follows him to the booth. He’s delighted to find that it’s now empty.

“Sorry, I’m really bad with directions,” Jeno says politely, sitting on one side of the booth. Donghyuck grins like it’s funny. Dear lord, is he one of those hot guys with a personality like the Sahara? “I thought your friends would be here?”

“They are, I just told them to get lost for awhile. Would you like a shot?” Donghyuck asks, faking another smile. He already hates this.

“Sure.” Jeno lets him pour it, and then knocks it back without hesitation. He doesn’t blanch. “So, tell me about how those messages happened?”

Donghyuck dramatically launches into the story, but it’s not a very good one because of his blotchy memory of that night. It ends up being mostly exaggerated bullshit, but Jeno laughs at it all anyway. He has a really cute smile. He’s pretty quiet, but Donghyuck can’t tell if it’s nerves or if he just doesn’t have a lot to say. Whatever the case, it’s kind of endearing. Don’t tell Jaemin that, he’d have a field day with this information.

“You know, you looked really good in the video you sent me the next day,” Jeno says, smiling. Donghyuck blushes a little. He looks at the half-empty bottle of soju, contemplating, when Jeno asks him. “Do you want a drink?”

“Sure,” Donghyuck agrees, beginning to stand up, but Jeno holds out his hand to stop him. Right. Guess he’s a “gentleman”. “I guess I’ll just have a beer? On ice.”

“Got it,” Jeno affirms, standing up. Donghyuck watches him walk away. His ass looks fantastic in those jeans. Holy shit.

Checks his phone, Donghyuck snorts. Apparently, Mark has been locked in a bathroom stall watching Jaemin and Renjun suck face for the past 10 minutes. He sends back a “good luck gettin’ some” and opens his camera to check his hair. Jeno arrives shortly after with the beers and slides in closer to him. It’s a pleasant surprize. Jeno seems to maybe have layers to him, and it’s really nice.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Donghyuck says, taking a swig. It drips down his chin a little, and Donghyuck watches Jeno’s eyes follow it on its trail down. He catches the dribble with his thumb, popping it into his mouth afterward. It shouldn’t be as intimate as it feels with Jeno’s eyes on him like that.

“I’m in college right now,” Jeno says, turning to face Donghyuck better. His voice is soft enough that he has to lean closer to be heard in the noisy bar. “Majoring in history. Um, I like animals. I’d be a vet too if I could. I do puzzles in my free time.”

He pauses to take a sip of his beer. At least, Donghyuck thinks it’s a pause. But he looks back expectantly, like he’s waiting for Donghyuck to say something.

“Is that it?” Donghyuck asks, unconvinced. “That’s all I need to know about Lee Jeno?”

“Pretty much,” Jeno chuckles, setting his beer down on the table. “Also, I don’t drink a lot.”

“You’re kidding.” Donghyuck’s jaw scrapes the floor.

Jeno shakes his head. “The youngest in my friend group is seventeen right now so I don’t really go out much.”

“You could bring the alcohol to him though?” Donghyuck says like it’s a suggestion, but it’s more of a test question.

“I would never!” Jeno shakes his head, eyes wide. “His mom would kill me!” 

Donghyuck bites his lip. Scratch his earlier opinion. This guy is totally boring. He breathes in, trying to get a hold of the situation. “Okay. Cats or dogs?”

Jeno smiles. “I have three cats. Do you wanna see pictures of them?” Donghyuck nods like he’s interested, reminding himself that he’s getting a hot makeout after this.

The cats are, like, meh. But the way Jeno talks about them makes Donghyuck feel a lot? In a part of his body he never knew could feel like that. So he sits through the dumb cat pictures and the few stories, paying more attention to the way Jeno talks, the way he moves his hands, his little chuckles.

“So, anyway,” Jeno says, three anecdotes later, “What about you?”

“Dogs,” Donghyuck says immediately. “I think cats are really boring.”

“That’s okay,” Jeno shrugs, taking a sip of his beer. At least he’s easygoing? “What else?”

“Pork or beef?” 

“Beef.”

“Good. Go out or stay home?”

“Stay home!” Jeno exclaims, narrowing his brows like it’s obvious. Donghyuck shakes his head.

“Milk or cereal first?”

Jeno smiles like it’s some big secret. “Actually, I do both.”

“What?”

Jeno stretches, ruffling his hair. “So, like, you pour your cereal and then milk, right?" He leans his elbow on the table. "But then when you eat the cereal, you have milk left over, so you have to pour more cereal.”

Wow. “That’s crazy.”

“I know.” Jeno grins, taking another swig of beer. “This tastes like shit.”

Donghyuck snorts. That’s the only cuss word he’s heard Jeno say all night. “Are you more of a soju guy?”

“Actually, I like wine.”

“Pretentious."

“I know. What’s your zodiac sign?”

“I’m a gemini.”

Jeno fights not to make a face. Fuck. “You’re really lucky you’re so hot.”

“Thanks.” Donghyuck gloats, even though he’s pretty sure that was half an insult. “Wait, what’s your sign?”

“Taurus.”

“Ew,” Donghyuck crinkles his nose, but it’s all for show. Jeno smiles at him like he knows this.

Roudy noise makes them look away, and Donghyuck meets eyes with Renjun and Mark sliding into the booth with them. Jaemin, with a fresh hickey on his neck and clearly in a drunker state of mind, nearly plops himself down in Jeno's lap. "Hi."

"Hi," Jeno replies stiffly, leaning into Donghyuck's side. Donghyuck subtly makes slit motions across his neck at his friend. "How are you?"

Jaemin smiles like the devil he is, ignoring the question. "My name is Jaemin. I thought you were gonna be really hot, but you're just cute."

"That's enough, come sit over here," Mark groans, already exasperated. Donghyuck is immensely thankful, and judging by the sigh Jeno lets out when Jaemin gets up, he’s thankful too. Jaemin’s eyes stay locked on Jeno as he walks around the table.

"Sorry, Jaemin is really weird when he's drunk," Donghyuck apologizes, placing his hand on Jeno's thigh. The way he can feel the solid muscle flex is delightful. "He tries to kiss everyone, so watch out."

Jeno stares back at the pink-haired boy again. He now has his arms wrapped around Renjun, who is trying to push him off. Donghyuck makes a face at the two of them.

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?” Jeno suddenly asks, close to Donghyuck’s ear. God, his voice is deep. “I’m suddenly craving ice cream.” It sounds like an excuse. Donghyuck can't blame him.

“I’d get ice cream with you!” Jaemin exclaims. Donghyuck groans inwardly.

“Actually, I think we should get home,” Mark says, motioning for him to leave. He squirms, trying to hide behind Renjun, who just tries to push him further out of the booth. Jaemin doesn’t budge.

"Mark, please! I want ice cream, can we please get some?" Jaemin begs, leaning into the table so that Mark can see him. "Don't you think that would be nice? I want pistachio. I really really really wanna go.”

“Yeah, Mark!” Renjun adds in, totally fake sweet. “I want ice cream too!”

Mark buries his face in his hands, letting out a little scream. Jaemin is very persuasive, and it's often too easy to say yes to him, especially when he's such a cute drunk. He pulls out the pouty lips and whiny voice every time, and even though Mark is completely sober, it's too easy to bend to Jaemin's will, especially coupled with Renjun’s snark. In fact, Donghyuck already knows Mark's response. "Okay, fine, but you better not throw up in my car again."

Jeno watches with wide eyes as Jaemin lunges across Renjun’s body, tugging Mark into a sloppy kiss. Donghyuck watches Renjun wrestle Jaemin out of the booth and into the direction of the exit. Mark takes a long swig off the leftover soju and runs after them, asking them to slow down. Shaking his head, Donghyuck mumbles, "There goes my ride home."

"I'd drive you," Jeno says against his ear again. It’s completely unnecessary now that the noisy friends are gone. "I've only had one shot and a little bit of beer. I can stop now."

"But then we won't know what kind of drunk you are," Donghyuck states matter-of-factly, leaning away and swirling around the ice left in his drink. He flutters his lashes a little for extra effect, bluffing, "Do you have the guts to get yourself kicked out of bars? That's important if you plan on sticking with us."

"Um… do you want to find out at my place then?" Jeno asks shyly, the tips of his ears turning red. Donghyuck nods, grinning, and grabs Jeno's beer out of his hand to chug the remainder down himself. The glass is cool on his lips. He knows that Jeno’s eyes are fixed on the skin of his neck, can feel them there.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Donghyuck slams the bottle down. “I thought you were kidding, but it really does taste like shit.”

Jeno smiles for the umpteenth time, eyes curving. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

"Unlock the back door." Donghyuck demands sometime later.

"Why?" Jeno asks, but he's already clicking the button and swinging the door open for Donghyuck to hop in. Instead of answering, he drags Jeno in with him, pressing their lips together messily. 

Donghyuck tastes like shitty beer. Jeno doubts he tastes any better, but when he’s half in a cute guy’s lap, he can hardly say he cares. Jeno cups his cheek softly, kisses him methodically, but all Donghyuck seems to want is to ruin him. He runs his hands through Jeno’s gelled hair, mussing it up thoroughly, making Jeno groan and shift closer. Donghyuck lets him deepen the kiss, slipping hands up the back of his shirt, and it's so fucking good. Donghyuck’s hands are warm and smooth on his skin. It’s sensual and sexy and lights Jeno from within, filling him with a glow. Donghyuck moans into his mouth, arching up, and Jeno swallows it down, running his hands through soft hair--

“Eeewwww.”

"How long do you think it will take them to realize they left the door open?"

Jeno startles, biting Donghyuck's tongue. He cries out, and Jeno tumbles backward, falling against the front seat. He doesn’t have the mind to apologize yet, clambering out of the car to yell at his friends. "What are you doing here?" 

Jisung and Chenle look sheepish, and they should. Jeno folds his arms across his chest, staring them down. Jisung answers truthfully, “Well, we saw you walking out of the bar and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Jeno levels him with a Look. “Did you sneak out again?”

“Actually, he was at my house,” Chenle speaks for him, his head down. Jisung pats him on the back. “My parents left me with Xuxi again.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jeno scoffs, looking away. His eyes fall on Donghyuck, sitting awkwardly in the back seat of his car. He feels his eyes soften immediately. What the fuck? He looks back at The Terror Twins, sighing, “Alright. Whatever. Just get home safely.”

“So how was the creepy guy?” A loud voice asks from behind him. The whole group cringes. “Did he ask you to _destroy_ his--”

“I’m fine!” Donghyuck pipes up from inside the car. Jeno considers dying. “My intestines are fine! You can go now!”

“Wait, Donghyuck?” Xuxi exclaims, ducking his head to get a better view. Jeno raises his eyebrows, confused. “You’re creepy guy?”

“Yes, you dumb fuck,” Donghyuck answers, exasperated. “Now, can you leave? We were having a nice time.”

“Sorry,” Xuxi claps Jeno on the back. “But, you know, if you don’t get around to him _choking on your hands--_ ”

“Goodbye, Wong Yukhei,” Jeno bellows, pushing him away. Jisung and Chenle trail after him, pushing each other. Jeno watches them go, then turns around to face Donghyuck. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck places a hand.on Jeno’s waist, urging him closer. “I’m still up for getting shitfaced at your place, if you’re into that.”

“Yeah!” Jeno sighs, dropping his hands onto Donghyuck’s shoulders. Why would he miss getting drunk with a guy like this? “I’d really like that.”

“But first, I wanna finish off where we were interrupted,” Donghyuck says, scooting further back into the car seat. Jeno follows him in, grinning. “And please shut the car door this time."


End file.
